Black Light
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto is taken at birth by Orochimaru and is injected 'BlackLight' a new virus that Orochimaru made. The virus has killed everyone else who has been injected with it so Orochimaru knew only Naruto would be able to survive. Naruto is later chained up after he goes wild after he absorbs the origin or the wielder of 'Redlight' creating an even more powerful ninja. Powerful/harem/Gore
1. Chapter 1

(Black Light Chapter 1)

Saritobi Hiruzen was the third Hokage and was currently regretting letting his estranged student escape him all of those years ago. Orochimaru was like a son to the wizen old Hokage but even still it wasn't any excuse for what he had allowed his student to do to countless other innocents.

He was currently walking around another one of his student's research labs for survivors and others who they could question on Orochimaru's whereabouts. The lab or underground fortress as one might call it smelled of rotting flesh, feco matter, chemical's, metal, and of course the iron tinged smell that came from blood.

The base was made out of a special metal that kept germs and viruses from spreading and multiplying. It was to make sure nothing acted upon an experiment that could change it so the results that they got from their twisted experiments was accurate to a T. The metal walls also gave the lab a cold feeling and kept anyone from feeling at home or even comfortable while they were in here though Hiruzen doubted anyone had ever felt at home here.

Hiruzen had thought about going in and doing this alone but he thought better of it and brought a squadron of his finest ANBU to search the lab. He didn't blame them when some of them lost their lunches after seeing what was inside the lab. He felt queasy and he had fought in two of the great shinobi world wars after seeing some of the things inside of the giant lab.

There were gain test tubes in some of the rooms that were filled with a preservative green liquid but what was inside the liquids were what really bothered them. Some had what looked like human with animal parts growing out of them in horrifyingly painful ways. The others were nothing but shriveled up husks with no faces and blackened skin that looked like it had ate its way out of their chests and stomachs.

There was only a hand full of survivors and many of them had begged for death. One of the ANBU had tried to give it to them but Hiruzen had stopped him. It was his student who had done this to them and it was his sin to bear. He died a bit inside when he killed those people. There were only three people who didn't beg for death.

A girl by the name of Isaribi who had been used in an attempt to create the perfect underwater shinobi by using the DNA of the Second Hokage and the DNA of the most dangerous sword of the mist, the Samehada. She had pale skin, purple hair, black eyes, and a saddened look on her face.

The second person who they had found who hadn't asked for death was a young man with light brown hair, black eyes, pale skin, and an emotionless face. He was an experiment to try and recreate the First Hokage's bloodline the Wood Release. He was the one that angered the Hokage the most and he was saddened in that he had actually hoped the boy would ask for death. He allowed the boy to live though he had found out that the boy was considered a failure because although he had the power to create trees and such it was watered down and weak when compared to the First Hokage's ability to use his Mokuton Bloodline Limit.

The last person who they found scared the Hokage the most. As they made their way deeper into the underground research facility they came across a large round door that almost looked like a safe. There were seals all around the door to make sure nothing got in, or maybe so nothing got out.

"Hokage-sama we were able to remove the seals. Whatever is behind this door it must have been very important because it took twelve of our best fuinjutsu users to open it. Please stand back while we blow the door" spoke a bear masked ANBU ninja as he began to place explosive tags all over the safe.

"You don't want to do that." The voice was small and monotone but it traveled all throughout the base like a menacing message.

The Hokage looked back and saw the brown haired boy standing behind him with the purple haired girl hiding behind him looking at the vault with fear in her eyes. whatever was back there really was scaring them because even the emotionless boy had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Why what is back there?" The Hokage needed to know what was back there so he and his men could prepare for it.

"The Black Light experiment is back there. He is the most dangerous and powerful experiment in the entire base. Even the snake man was careful when he was around him but he always had a twisted look in his eyes when he looked at him." That scared them, because if something could scare someone as insane as Orochimaru was here then they knew they would have to watchout.

"I want everyone on alert. Whatever is in there most likely is hostile and dangerous so don't let your guard down" shouted the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama we found some paperwork on this 'Black Light Experiment' that the children are talking about" spoke one of the ANBU as he handed some paperwork to the Hokage.

The Hokage opened up the folder and began to read. As he read his sadness only increased as he read about the monster his student had created.

**XXX**

_It truly is incredible. I was only able to find one strand of the virus but it was enough. It infected one of the experiments and within a few hours over seventy percent of the other experiments were infected as well. Out of the one thousand test subjects that were exposed to the virus only one survived, but what she because was something I had never foreseen._

_After subduing her we were able to examine her and using her as a base we were able to discover something far more powerful. Her strange chakra mixed with her sturdy body mutated the genes within her and gave use a new virus to work with. We call it the 'Black Light Virus' where her virus is called the 'Red Light Virus'._

_We injected this new virus into countless others, but none of them were able to survive. I was beginning to lose faith but then I found a child who I knew if he couldn't survive then there wasn't anyone who could. I took him the brought girl with the original virus in. She infected him almost instantly and then something beautiful happened. The boy 'evolved' into something far closer to perfection than any of my other experiments have ever come close to becoming._

_He lived, but to mine and everyone else's shock the boy 'ate' the original holder of the virus a few months later, and then 'evolved' again. This time though he didn't seem to be able to handle the changes and went on a rampage. It was hard but I was eventually able to corral him into a holding area where I seal him away. Hopefully he will be able to get control of his powers and will be able to research and discover the boy's new found powers._

_Until the day I can return the boy will remain in his confinement. He will not starve and hopefully he will not go insane from the lack of human contact. We will see and eventually I will have his power._

**XXX**

The Hokage closed the folder and sighed. He couldn't imagine the grotesque creature they were about to face but he knew they would have to. Before he gave the signal to destroy the door, he looked at the kids with a questioning look on his face.

"How did you know about this experiment?" The kids looked uncomfortable but to the Hokage's shock it was the girl that answered.

"About a year ago one of the other experiments tried to use his powers to break out, but was quickly defeated. He was taken to an underground arena where we got to test our powers and thrown into it. Standing inside of the arena was a small boy no older than we were. The man who was in control of this place said this was what happened to those who tried to disobey them." The girl stopped as whatever memories she was replaying in her head seemed to be too much for her so the boy finished for her.

"The experiment that tried to escape was told that if he could defeat 'Black Light' not only would he be allowed to live he would also be allowed to leave. The experiment was an adult man and was really big to. He thought he would be able to kill the boy but he was very wrong. The boy caught the man's hand when he tried to punch him and then rammed his hand through the man's heart. The worst part though was when the man began to dissolve into black goo and then was absorbed into the boy. After that nobody tried to resist the people who worked here." The boy's face looked strained like it was trying to show fear but the emotionless façade it had wouldn't let it do it.

"Men, be very careful. Whatever is behind that door is both strong and dangerous. Don't let your guard down no matter what!" the Hokage didn't want anything to go wrong after hearing such a story.

"Yes Sir" shouted the ANBU right before the door was blown off of its hinges.

When the door hit the floor it let out a loud 'Dong' sound that echoed all throughout the research base and kicked up lots of dust that blinded them for a moment.

The Hokage and his men were surprised by what they saw next. A young boy no older than the other two, probably about six or seven, was chained to a solid steel wall leaving only his eyes and blonde hair visible to those looking at him.

The boy's eyes were a crystal blue though they had dulled because of his lack of interest and human contact or conversation. His blonde hair was long, reaching all the way down to his lower back and was very shaggy with points sticking out of it in various places. His skin was very pale but he had three distinct black marking on his face like those of the Second Hokage but was black instead of red.

When the Hokage got closer he saw that the chains had seals on them as well. 'Orochimaru really didn't want this boy going anywhere did he' thought the Hokage to himself as he continued to examine the boy. The two other kids didn't seem too eager to enter the room and only watched from the hallway.

The Hokage took a step back when the boy's eyes moved towards him and looked at him with a deep penetrative stare before he went on to look at the other members of the room. He looked at all of the ANBU that were ready to strike at a moment's notice before he looked over at Isaribi and Yamato who looked even more scared. They were all surprised when the boy didn't seem to care about them and went back to looking around the room.

The Hokage decided to speak with him in order to try and establish whether or not he was friend or foe.

"Hello, do you know who I am?" it was a stupid question but it was an ice breaker.

The boy shook his head 'no' but continued to look at him.

"My name is Hiruzen Saritobi, the third Hokage of Konohagakure, and I am searching for my former student, Orochimaru. Do you know where he is?" to the Hokage's dismay the boy shook his head 'no' again.

The boy kept looking around with curious eyes. He seemed happy that he wasn't alone anymore, which Hiruzen couldn't blame him for, but he couldn't let him out yet in case he was dangerous.

"I live in a ninja village, would you like to come with me and out two other guests back to my village?" the boy's eyes lit up and nodded his head really fast. It seemed he wasn't too eager to be left here anymore.

"If I take you with me you have to promise me you will be on your best behavior. That means you cannot hurt anyone without just cause do you understand?" the boy nodded his head. He didn't seem to care that he couldn't hurt others which was a good sign.

"Ok I need someone to remove his chains and the seals on him" spoke the Hokage but he made a subtly hand motion that told the other ANBU to stay on guard just in case.

The seals took an additional twenty minutes to remove and the chains took about ten. Eventually though the boy was freed from the chains and was allowed to stretch. The boy was actually not so bad off. He looked a bit skinny but there was defiantly muscle definition though the same couldn't be said about his clothes. The clothes looked like they had been rubbed into powder due to how tight the chains had been on him. One of the fuinjutsu ninja who had removed some of the seals handed him some new clothes that had been found in the labs which the boy took.

After the boy put on his clothes he turned around and began walking towards the Hokage. He now wore (his outfit looks like Kimimaro's outfit. I didn't feel like explaining it.) and it looked really good on him. The Hokage didn't show it but he was still on guard ready to defend himself at a moment's notice.

"He haven't I seen you two before?" Yamato and Isaribi looked scared, Yamato less so than Isaribi but still you get what I'm saying.

"We saw you when you killed experiment # 1010032 a year ago" spoke Yamato as he looked the boy in the eyes.

"Oh yea I remember you two now. You two were in the stands way back then. Your experiment # 2351335 and your experiment # 5438761 am I correct?" They both nodded but then the boy smiled.

"So what are your real names, or do you not got any? My name is Naruto Uzumaki, experiment # 1111111." Naruto stuck out his hand and both Yamato and Isaribi took it with shocked expressions.

"My name is Isaribi" spoke Isaribi.

"My name is Yamato" spoke Yamato.

"It is good you three are making such quick friends but I believe it is time we leave. This place is making me very depressed and I would like to get back into the sun light" spoke the Hokage.

Naruto, Isaribi, and Yamato looked confused but the Hokage didn't know what was confusing them so he just shrugged his shoulders and led them out of the horrid place his student had created.

The Hokage had soon found out why they had been so confused because when they walked outside all three of them ran back inside of the underground base. The Hokage realized that they hadn't been outside in years and took his time waiting for them to get adjusted to the sunlight. Naruto was the fastest in it only took him a few minutes, Isaribi was the second fastest with twenty minutes, and Yamato was the longest at forty five minutes.

"You three ok?" the Hokage looked amused at their reaction to the sun.

"Better now" spoke Naruto.

"Wow it looks so pretty up here" spoke Isaribi as she looked around.

"It smells better up here to" spoke Yamato as he walked through the forest.

**XXX**

Later that day Saritobi called a council meeting to discuss the findings of Isaribi, Yamato, and Naruto Uzumaki. He was wondering just how much he should tell them since they could sometimes be narrow minded and could act rash before even thinking things through.

He was going to tell them about Orochimaru's base, the experimentation, but was debating on whether or not to tell them about Isaribi's 'scaly problem' or the watered down wood release that Yamato now carried, thought that could only be decided by Tsunade since it was her grandfather's DNA that had been used and it was her clan's bloodline limit after all. The real problem was Naruto. He really didn't know what had been done to the boy other than his increased physical abilities, but he did know that there was something about him that made Orochimaru wish to possess him more than anything.

Eventually all of the council members arrived. There was him of course, the three elder two of which had been on his team and his old rival Danzō. There were the leaders of various clans such as the Hyuga, Inuzaka, Akimichi, Uchiha, Kurama, Aburame, and of course the smaller clans, but another seat was held by Kushina Uzumaki the leader of the almost extinct Uzumaki clan though she refused to allow the Uzumaki clan to be considered a true clan of Konoha instead of the allied base that it had been that both Hashirama and his wife established. There was the leaders of the various groups in Konoha such as the jonin commander, head of the medical ninja, fuinjutsu ninja, etc, and of course the civilian council though they were as useless at they came.

"Today you have all been called to discuss the finding within another one of Orochimaru's laboratories that had been raided earlier today." Various people looked interested but there were still those that remains stoke as ever to keep whatever they were feeling or thinking a secret.

"What were you able to find Hokage-sama" asked Hiashi Hyuga as he looked over at the Hokage.

"We found the laboratory along with various disturbing and horrifying failed experiments that ranged from human and animal conglomerates to things that could not be described with words. We found ten survivors but seven of them begged for death and I gave it to them personally." By this time everyone seemed to be in shock.

"What about the other three experiments?" It seemed the head of the Uchiha clan had decided to speak up as he seemed to have taken an interest in the conversation.

"There were two boys and one girl who didn't wish to die. Their names are Isaribi, Yamato, and Naruto Uzumaki. I believe Naruto to be the son of Miss Kushina Uzumaki." By now the entire room was silent and all eyes were on Kushina who looked beyond shocked.

"My little naru-chan is alive?" it was barely above a whisper and tears were already starting to form around her eyes.

"Yes I believe so. He has several visual signs that I believe indicate towards being your son, and he even admitted to being an Uzumaki." The Hokage would have continued but Kushina cut him off.

"Where is he" she shouted tears rolling off of her face.

"Kushina-san please calm down. Wouldn't you want to here everything I have got to say before you rush off towards him?" but that wasn't good enough because one tails worth of demonic chakra enveloped Kushina instantly and nine blood red chakra chains emerged from her body and were thrashing about violently.

"**Where is he"** shouted Kushina ready to kill.

"He is in the hospital, getting examined" that was as far as the Hokage got before Kushina was gone leaving behind only a destroy chair and table and a whole bunch of shocked people.

"Well that was… scary" spoke the jonin commander as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Yes, but not unexpected" spoke Saritobi as he to let out a breath.

"So what do we know about these children, besides Naruto possibly being Kushina-san's son?" this time it was Danzō who spoke but he had a look in his eyes that Saritobi didn't like.

"They were all three experiments though of what I am not positive. Naruto seems to have had some body enhancements done to him. He stronger, faster, and more agile than any boy his age I have ever even heard of. The girl, Isaribi, seems to have had some experimentation done to her to increase her use of water release, and the other boy, Yamato, seems to have had a second affinity implanted into him giving him two natural affinities, though if he has a bloodline or not I am not certain." Everyone looked either relieved or disappointed. They must have been thinking the experimentation done was a lot worse though in reality it was.

"What about the notes on their experimentation? I doubt Orochimaru would just leave everything to memory. Even he needs notes in order to not make mistakes" spoke the head of the medical ninja.

"Most of the information regarding the experimentation was either taken or destroyed. We were only able to find scraps, bits, and pieces and are still trying to put what we found into perspective." The Hokage was already starting to get a headache from these people.

"Shouldn't they be quarantined? They could be dangerous or even sleeper agents of Orochimaru." This time it was the woman elder whose eyes looked to be smashed closed but Hiruzen knew she could still see.

"They haven't been hostile as of yet and we have had them tested both for fuinjutsu seals and memories to make sure they are not sleeper agents" spoke the Hokage with an annoyed voice.

"What will we do with them now that they are free from Orochimaru? I assume Kushina will take Naruto if he really is her son but what of the other two?" this time it was the head of the Aburame clan.

"They will either be adopted or will live off of a stiffen given to them from the village." Spoke the Hokage.

"Those stiffen are only for orphans who are trying to become ninja. They are not for people who wish to pursue other lines of work." Spoke the other elder.

"I am sure they will choose to be ninja since after what they have gone through I highly doubt they will be suited for anything else." Spoke the Hokage.

"What if they start to show signs of previously unknown abilities? Should they be watched or should they be dealt with first?" asked Danzō as he looked at Hiruzen with those dead eyes.

"You and I both know things will turn very ugly if we so much as raise a hand towards Kushina's son regardless of what he does. If they do start to show signs of abnormality they will have to be watched but other than that we will have to deal with it when, or if it happens." Hiruzen concluded his speech and left the council as to not have to deal with them anymore.

**XXX**

Naruto was sitting inside of a hospital and he wasn't happy. He was released from one room that was purely white and then almost immediately stuck in another one that was purely white. They even had that same clean chemical smell though at least this room didn't smell of dead bodies and other crap.

As soon as they had entered the ninja village they were grabbed by the guys with the animal masks and then whisked away to the hospital where nurses and doctors began trying to poke and prod them with needles and other things.

Naruto wasn't going to stand for that and pushed one of the doctors away with his amazing strength while Isaribi grew a patch of light blue scales that protected her from harm. Only Yamato was willing to be stabbed with the needles and have blood drawn.

Naruto like Isaribi but didn't really like Yamato. He was a tool if there ever was one and his expressionless facial features were really weird. Naruto had grown up for the past three years looking at the face of Orochimaru which either always had a smile on or a hideous sneer. Naruto didn't like that the boy was so willing to be subjected to the same treatment they had been forced to endure either.

Isaribi was different though. She seemed to have some brains in that she didn't want to be stabbed by a needle. She also showed that she was still human with her emotions though it was usually fear or nervousness. She had taken a shine to Naruto and had been using him as a shield ever since Naruto had gotten rid of the doctor that tried to stab him.

At first they wanted to separate them by putting them in different room, and like Naruto had predicted Yamato had done as he was told. Isaribi seemed scared and Naruto told her she could stay in the same room as him. The doctors hadn't liked it but they didn't seem too eager to piss Naruto off after his great display of strength.

"Naruto do you think they are going to experiment on us like the snake man?" Isaribi's voice was shaken and scared as her eyes darted around as if she expected Orochimaru to appear at any moment.

"I don't think so, that old man didn't seem like the type to experiment on people but if he is I think we will be able to get away" spoke Naruto, but then he sensed something foul and evil coming their way.

"Do you feel that? What is that?" asked Naruto. He heard Isaribi make a high pitched squeak but it had a strange tone to it. When Naruto turned around he saw that Isaribi had transformed into some kind of light blue shark creature complete with kills, shark teeth, claws, scales, and everything else.

"Why did you transform?" asked Naruto not understanding what was going on.

"I don't know. When I started to feel that dark chakra coming our way my body just reacted and now I have a weird urge to attack whatever it is" spoke Isaribi as she examined herself.

It was only a mere few seconds later that screaming could be heard and then the door to their room exploded inwards. Standing there was the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen cloaked in the darkest and evilest chakra he had ever felt. It was even darker than the snake sannin's chakra which was hard to believe.

Her eyes were slitted and red as blood. Her hair was long and a beautiful shade of red but not it was swirling around in nine thick clumps that kind of reminded Naruto of tails. She wore the standard jonin attire including the green jonin jacket and dark blue ANBU pants but had a red shit underneath her jonin jacket and mesh underneath that.

"N-n-nar-uto i-m scar-ed" stuttered Isaribi as her scales moved up and down in an aggressive way.

Naruto didn't feel like talking. Over the years he hadn't been chained to that wall he had learned how to morph his body into a weapon in order to protect him from the other experiments that were not so kind, so that is what he did.

Naruto's arm was quickly covered in a thick black liquid like substance and when it soaked back in a long curved blade was the only thing left. It was about the same length as his arm but now it was a long silver colored, curved blade resembling that of a scythe.

The woman seemed extremely shocked but Naruto thought it was because of his weird ability that the snake man had called perfection. Naruto took the opportunity to jump up in the air and then come down in an arc to try and slash her in half.

His efforts though were in vain as even though she was shocked the woman's chakra chains had reacted as if they had a mind of their own and quickly knocked him out of the air with one long slash. Naruto hit the other side of the wall with a loud thud but he wasn't hurt or damaged. His body had long since surpassed those of a normal human and such attacks were meaningless to him.

Naruto stood back up and rushed towards the woman again this time keeping his senses open in order to predict where those damned chains would attack from next. He was smart to do so because one of the chains had burrowed underneath the ground and Naruto was just barely able to dodge it at it came rushing up. Naruto tried to cut the chain but damn if that thing wasn't damn near indestructible. He continued to jump around dodging the chains left and right while looking for an opening in the stunned woman's guard.

It seemed Isaribi wasn't to be ignored as when she saw Naruto in trouble she grew dark blue scales all around her right arm and rushed forward and knocked one of the chakra chains away with her hand. She was shocked when she was able to absorb the chakra chain and could feel the chakra being added to her own reserve as well as momentarily strengthening her.

Naruto and Isaribi teamed up and charged the woman. Naruto kept up a great acrobatic display in order to dodge the chains while Isaribi just absorbed them. When they got close enough the woman moved at such speeds that Isaribi couldn't see her and Naruto only with his heightened senses could just barely make her out.

The shocking thing that happened, well more shocking than anything the weird woman had done so far, was when she hugged Naruto and began to cry. Naruto was shocked speechless as was Isaribi when the woman hugged Naruto. Naruto wanted to push her away as she could still be a threat but the evil chakra shroud dissipated and the chakra chains were reabsorbed into the woman. Naruto felt happy when the woman hugged him as well so he hugged back.

"Uhm, who are you?" Naruto question seemed to break the woman out of her episode. She smiled and brushed the tears out of her eyes before she replied.

"Naru-chan, I am you mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and I am so happy I can finally have my baby again" and after that she went back to holding him like some kind of plush doll with a gentle yet firm grip that Naruto was sure not even death could remove.

**(Isaribi when she transforms into her version 3 looks like Kisame did when he fully merged with the Samehada.**

**Her version 2 form covers her entire body just like version three does but instead of having that smooth light blue scales she had big thick dark blue scales that look like the ones Samehada had when Kisame and the eight tails fought.**

**Version 1 is a partial transformation which could be anything from growing gills, transforming only one body part, etc.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(Black Light Chapter 2)

"What is it Hiruzen" asked Kushina as she entered the Hokage's office. She had been spending all of her time with her Naru-chan for the past two days, and didn't want to stop for anything, there was so much they had missed out because of his abduction, but it seemed the Hokage really needed to speak with her regardless of how annoyed she was.

"Kushina I know you want to get back to Naruto-kun as fast as possible, but there are a few things we will need to speak about regarding his imprisonment as well as the experiments that were done to him while imprisoned" spoke the Hokage as he looked over at Kushina and then back at a file that he had on his desk. He had been wondering if he should just burn the files as if they fell in the wrong hands mass paranoia and panic would occur, something Konoha and Kushina didn't need right now.

Kushina's eyes turned deadly when she heard the Hokage talking about how her son had been taken from her and even worse experimented on like some kind of lab rat. She hadn't really gotten around to talking to Naruto and asking him questions about his time in the snake sannin's lab mainly because she didn't want to bring up any bad memories, but also she was just having too much fun getting him know her son.

"What is there to speak about? I got the file from the council regarding what was spoken about during my absence so I don't see why you would need to refile me in on something I already know" spoke Kushina as she looked at the Hokage with a curious look in her eyes which caused the Hokage to chuckle a bit. It seemed the little Kushina he used to know was still in there. Hiruzen was happy to see the curious look in Kushina's eyes as it reminded him of the time before Naruto had been abducted, the time when she was kind and care free, not the ice box she had become afterwards, especially after her and the fourth's divorce.

"Well there were a few things that I may have neglected to tell the council mainly because it would cause far more problems than they would solve. When I said Naruto had had some improvements done that increased his strength, speed, agility, etc, I wasn't lying, but it wasn't all that had been done to Naruto, nor the other two that lived through those awful times in that lab" spoke Hiruzen as he watched Kushina's surprised look.

'She must still think I am the push over I have let myself become over the years. She mustn't have even thought I was capable of lying to the council but I am still a ninja. A tired on true, but still I am a ninja who fought in two of the three great shinobi world wars. Don't underestimate me' thought Hiruzen with a smile.

"What else did that mad man do to my baby" demanded Kushina as she took the folder and began to read it. It was all the info they had found on Naruto and his 'virus'. To say the least it was shocking.

"It seems these 'improvements' are the work of a new virus that Orochimaru was able to find. It seems to be highly contagious and has a high mortality rate, but it seems it found the perfect host in little Naruto-kun, giving him advanced capabilities. Where it says he 'consumed' his predecessor I am uncertain if that means he literally at the other person who had a similar virus or if he gained that person's virus but then it mutated while inside of him and made something entirely new. What we do know for sure is that Orochimaru believed this ability to be the key to immortality and wanted its powers for his own but wasn't able to begin trying to replicate the process before he had to flee" spoke the Hokage as he rubbed his head. It truly saddened him what had become of the boy he had seen as a son, though he now knew he had become a serpentine monster.

"So this virus that Naru-can has gives him advanced fighting capabilities? Is there anything else? I can't see Orochimaru thinking that was the only thing he needed to become immortal" spoke Kushina as she went through the file reading and memorizing everything she saw.

"If the virus gives him any other advantages or fighting capabilities I don't know. The files and information on Naruto was the most secure and the most destroyed of the bunch. It seems Orochimaru worked on the boy personally trying to find out everything he was capable of. Besides the base abilities we don't know what he is capable of" spoke Hiruzen as he took back the file from Kushina and then burned it. Kushina nodded her head as she to thought that was for the best.

"I will ask Naru-chan if he knows anything else about his powers and see if we cannot figure out what all he is capable of and see if he is or is not a biohazard to the village. Do you know anything about the other two" asked Kushina. She didn't really know Yamato all that well, mainly because he chose to get an apartment instead of staying at her compound like she had offered, but she did know a good deal about Isaribi since she had decided to stay at her compound and was Naru-chan's friend.

"We know a good deal about them unlike Naruto-kun mainly because they had DNA of famous ninja with unique abilities implanted in them" spoke the Hokage as he pulled out two files noticeably bigger than the first one.

"What do you know about Isaribi" asked Kushina as she took the file on Isaribi.

"We know she is incredibly lucky that is for sure. She had not just one but two different DNA strands injected into her and one wasn't even human. Isaribi was meant to be some kind of super underwater ninja that would be undefeatable while on or in water. This would particularly be useful in countries like The Land of Water or The Crescent Moon Kingdom. She had the DNA of the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, injected into her with the hopes of her developing him unnaturally powerful water release. It seems she took to it fairly easily in fact, so they decided to take things one step farther and injected the DNA of the most fearsome sword of the Mist" spoke the Hokage but he was cut off by Kushina who looked very shocked.

"The Samehada blade, also known as the shark skin sword, or the chakra eating broadsword" spoke Kushina with a shocked look on her face. She could only imagine what someone could do with the powers of the Second and of the most feared sword of the Mist.

"Yes, it seems she can grow the scales all over her body and use them for both offence and defense. It seems these reasons are the only reasons she is alive. She was put in the arena to test the capabilities she possessed and since her attackers couldn't even scratch her she was able to survive. It also seems she has the Second's powerful water release though it is stated that it could even be better than the seconds so teaching her water based ninjutsu would be a great idea. Besides that she had jinchuriki sized chakra reserves so that is a bonus as well" spoke the Hokage as he started to smoke his pipe. He hated his student for what had had become but even he had to admit that these abilities were very impressive, if the casualties to get said results were not so astronomical.

"I think I will begin teaching her water release when I get home. It is obvious they will need to start learning how to become ninjas as I can't really see them doing anything else. Naruto and I will talk and I will figure out what else he can do and I will also start teaching Isaribi tiajutsu and water based ninja along with chakra control because if she is anything like me learning chakra control is going to be a pain in the ass. I don't know what I should train Naru-chan in but kenjutsu would probably be a good idea if what I saw the other day was any indication" spoke Kushina more as an afterthought than anything else. The Hokage looked at her curiously but didn't say anything.

"What about the other one, Yamato I think his name was" asked Kushina, but instantly she knew that it was more of a secret then Isaribi's since the Hokage looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"It seems Orochimaru has set his eyes on the power of the first Hokage. I figured one day he would, but I still can't believe he would do such a thing" spoke the Hokage. He looked so sad like he had just watched his favorite grandpa die or something.

"Are you saying he has the legendary powers of the first Hokage? Orochimaru was actually able to give that boy the legendary Mokuton bloodline limit" asked Kushina with wide eyes that threatened to pop out of her skull.

"Yes and no. The boy is able to channel earth release in his right hand and water release in his left hand. When he brings them together he is able to combine them and create Mokuton techniques, though it is far from perfect. Even if Yamato were able to master the bloodline it was be a far cry from the first Hokage's performance" spoke the Hokage as he blew a smoke ring and then a line of smoke which pierced the smoke ring.

"So what you're saying is the boy's Mokuton capabilities are more of a shadow of what the first Hokage could do, not the real deal" asked Kushina as she started reading through Yamato's file.

"Yes it is nothing more than a watered down version of the first Hokage's bloodline limit. The boy's nothing more than Orochimaru's failed attempt to recreate Hashirama and then make his god like abilities his own. Even to this day the only person who I believe was more powerful than Hashirama would be the Sage of Six Paths. Madara came close but not once was he able to defeat Hashirama. No Hashirama's greatness will forever go unchallenged in my opinion" spoke the Hokage as he got a faraway look in his eyes. Kushina knew he was reminiscing on the past, probably thinking of a conversation he had with the first.

"That's too bad. The boy will forever have to live in the shadow of the first Hokage because of the powers Orochimaru force upon him. I hope he doesn't let it eat him up inside" spoke Kushina as she continued to read.

"Agreed. Now I need you to watch Naruto, make sure he isn't a threat to the village and if he is I am sorry but he won't be allowed to stay here" spoke the Hokage. He saw the look in Kushina's eyes, but was surprised when he saw a look that said 'it doesn't matter'.

"If that happens then Naru-chan and I will simply leave. It would be much better than staying in this village when HE comes back. I don't want that man to even see Naru-chan, let alone be in his life" spoke Kushina as a fire started to burn in her eyes before she settled down. "Anyways I will take my leave Hiruzen, and I hope you have a good day" spoke Kushina before she left the room.

The Hokage looked at a picture of the fourth Hokage and thought 'she really hates you Minato-kun, and honestly I couldn't blame her. I feel sorry for you when you get back in the village.'

**XXX**

After the Nine Tails attack Kushina had discovered that her baby had gone missing and had searched everywhere. When she had found Minato, who had resealed the Kyuubi inside of her, she had told him which caused him to leap into action and look all over for him. Sadly Naruto hadn't been found. Minato believed that Naruto had died during the Kyuubi attack and his body had been so destroyed that they would never find him. Kushina had been sad beyond words as well as angry beyond words. She had accused Minato of not loving their son because he only searched for a day before declaring the boy dead and that had quickly led to their divorce. After that Minato and Kushina hadn't ever really been the same so Minato had given back the Hokage's hat to the third and left the village on a ten year journey with his sensei Jiraiya. Kushina hadn't ever been so mad in her life and cursed Minato to hell and back, though she got over much of her anger because of her friends being there for her.

**XXX**

Naruto was having the best time of his young life. His mother owned her very own compound, which he and Isaribi had spent the past few days exploring with Naruto's mother always being at arm's length. It seemed she really didn't want to let him out of her sights though Naruto didn't mind since he loved her and was happy she loved him as well.

He had been trying to keep Isaribi as happy as possible, because even though they were no longer in that lab being experimented on, Isaribi still wasn't with her family, so Naruto had made sure she felt at home with them as much as possible so she wouldn't be sad. So far it seemed to have worked as Isaribi was only smiles right now.

Naruto's views on Yamato were much different than those he had on Isaribi. Yamato had shot down Naruto's mother's kindness when she had offered him a place to stay and had refused it so that he could live on his own. Naruto hadn't been happy about that but had let it go. If the boy wanted to live on his own without someone to love and take care of them then that was their chose.

"Hey Naruto-kun your mother is back" spoke Isaribi as she looked out of the window and saw Naruto's mother Kushina walking up the stone path to the compound.

"Cool, now she is done with whatever the Hokage needed we can finally ask her for some ninja training" spoke Naruto as he walked over beside Isaribi.

"Are you sure were ready for ninja training? I mean aren't we a little young" asked Isaribi as she looked at Naruto with a nervous look.

"Hey who was the undefeated champion in the bloody ring, my little shark hime? I think that was you, and I think you could probably be one of the greatest ninja in the world, but we need to start early so we can get a jump on the competition" spoke Naruto as he watched Isaribi's face turn a dark red color though he didn't know what that meant.

"Well if you say so Naruto-kun" spoke Isaribi with the blush still on her face, though she knew she was the undefeated champion of the blood arena only because they kept Naruto chained up almost at all times and he was only allowed into the arena once when he was to make an example of the test subject who tried to escape.

**XXX**

When Kushina walked into her compound she saw a weird sight. Standing there was a red faces Isaribi looking from the ground to Naruto and then back at the ground repeatedly, and Naruto who was smiling at her with a foxy smile that was contagious causing her to smile as well.

"So what's got you two looking all crazy like" asked Kushina as she hugged her little Naru-chan. Naruto took in Kushina's hug and nuzzled his head in deeper, though this caused a certain reaction that made Kushina's face turn red as well.

"Me and Isaribi-chan were talking and we want you to train us to be ninja" spoke Naruto as his mother picked him up and took him to a couch were she sat down and placed him on her lap. Naruto was happy as was Kushina. Isaribi just sat in an arm chair in front of them.

"That sound like a good idea. I just got talking to the Hokage and we both decided it would be for the best if you two started your ninja training. I will need to figure out all of your 'unique' abilities that the bad snake man gave you two though" spoke Kushina. She noticed Isaribi looked uncomfortable while Naruto didn't seem to mind at all.

Isaribi went first and told Kushina everything she knew about what had been done to her and what she was capable of. Kushina wasn't very surprised because she had already read the file and had seen some of what Isaribi could do though finding out she could completely transform and breath underwater was a shocker to say the least.

"Ok Naru-chan your turn" spoke Kushina though when she saw Naruto looking nervous she got nervous herself.

"Mom you got to promise you won't get mad at me" spoke Naruto as he looked away from his mom. Kushina didn't know what he was about to say but she quickly hugged him and started to gently rub his back.

"Oh Naru-chan you know I could never stay mad at you" spoke Kushina as she rubbed Naruto's back. Naruto looked back at her and smiled though nervously at her.

"Well you know how you said you're the last Uzumaki, besides me" asked Naruto as he looked at his mom.

"Yea, why" asked Kushina as she looked at Naruto curiously.

"Well there was actually another Uzumaki in the lab" spoke Naruto as he watched his mother's face turn into one of shock.

"Really? Where are they? What happened to them" asked Kushina with a happy smile on her face but when she saw the grimace on Naruto's face she knew there was something wrong.

"Well the snake man had said that the powers he was trying to give me came from someone like me, who like me, was the only one who could handle said powers. Her name was Karin, she looked a lot like you mom, with her long red hair, pale skin, etc. The snake man said she was the prototype for my virus. Her virus was called 'Red Light' while mine was called 'Black Light'. He said he made my virus from a strand he got from hers that had mutated or something like that. Well after I was injected with the 'Black Light' I forgot who I was and so much more and after a while they put me back in the same room as the girl. Well needless to say we fought it out and I won and consumed her gaining her powers though I wasn't able to control them as if felt like every fiber of my being, even my soul, was changing so they sealed me away" spoke Naruto though he stood up and walked away from Kushina and stood in the center of the room. Kushina was shocked to say the least, but was confused as to what Naruto was doing. Her mouth nearly hit the ground when a black and red goo like substance quickly covered Naruto's body and when it receded there standing where Naruto used to be standing was a little girl with long red hair, crimson eyes, fair skin, black glasses, and a white lab coat.

"Naru-chan is that you" asked Kushina as she stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"Yea, but when I consumed the girl I took 'her' everything and made it my own. I can do anything that she could do and I even have her memories and I can even use her voice as well" spoke Naruto though now it was in a little girl's voice.

To say Kushina and Isaribi were shocked would be like saying the sun was warm. Here standing before them was a little girl whose voice, appearance, and probably even character ticks were the same as they had always, been though in reality it was Naruto who had taken on the appearance of another person whom he had consumed. Kushina started to mold chakra to user her sensory abilities, the Uzumaki were known as the greatest sensors in the world after all, and even then she couldn't tell that this wasn't the little girl Naruto was attempting to appear as.

"Naruto what happened? How are you doing this because as far as I can tell your net even molding chakra" spoke Kushina as she looked at Naruto with wide eyes. She couldn't fathom how Naruto was doing this without chakra because almost everything, besides tiajutsu and kenjutsu, needed chakra.

"I don't really know. The first time I consumed someone I just transformed I guess. After that if figured out how to change back and forth and then when I consumed that other guy I could transform into him as well. I guess I could transform into anyone so long as I got some genetic material, or at least that is what the snake man said. The thing I like the most is when I consume people I get their memories. This makes copying them and impersonating them so much easier" spoke Naruto in a childish voice like what he had just said want morbid at all.

"Wait did you say memories" asked Kushina as she looked down at Naruto.

"Yea, when I consume someone I get their memories. It makes learning a lot easier because believe you me I wouldn't know how to read and write right now if I couldn't" spoke Naruto with a smile not getting what had Kushina so amazed.

"Naru-chan that is amazing. I bet stealth missions won't be very difficult for you" joked Kushina as she pulled Naruto in a hug that made them both smile.

"So you're not mad that I killed one of our fellow clanswomen" asked Naruto though it was wired since he was still in the 'Karin' form and his voice was still hers as well.

"You did what you had to do and I can't blame you for that, though could you turn back into my little Naru-chan? I want to hug him, not some little girl I haven't ever met" spoke Kushina with a smile on her face. Naruto smiled as well and transformed back into his original form and hugged his mother.

"So when do we start our ninja training" asked Naruto as he let go of his mother and sat down beside Isaribi making her smile though Kushina frowned a bit.

"Well we can start right now. I will begin by teaching Isaribi the basics of chakra control, teaching her a decent tiajutsu style, and getting her familiar with the different uses of water based ninjutsu. After you get the basics out of the way we will work from there. Naru-chan I will need to figure out what all you can do. I know you're faster and stronger than normal people but I need to know by how much, as well as other things like agility, reflexes, and senses" spoke Kushina as she led them outside.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be" joked Naruto as he scratched the back of his head in a cute way which made Kushina and Isaribi gush and want to clomp him.

"Yes, but I promise you Naru-chan it will all be worth it" spoke Kushina as they went outside.

**XXX**

Inside of the Hokage's office four shadows melded out of the walls and slowly walked through the office. One of them made a subtle hand movement and the other three went on guard in case anyone unexpected showed up.

The leader went up to the Hokage's desk and started to deactivate fuinjutsu seals until they were all gone. Slowly he opened a drawer and pulled out two files and searched for a third but couldn't find it. Seeing that it was a lost cause the man put the seals back in place and disappeared along with the other three.

**XXX**

Deep inside an underground facility four shadows seemed to come out of the walls and quickly formed a row in front of an old crippled man's desk and kneeled before him. The leader slowly stood up and presented the man with the two files they got from the Hokage's office.

"Where is the third? The one on Naruto Uzumaki" asked the man in a somewhat monotone voice. This man was Danzō Shimura, the head of the supposedly disbanded ROOT forces, and an elder of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"We regret to inform you sir that there were only two files in the Hokage's office. We did find small flakes of burnt material and came to the conclusion that the Hokage destroyed the evidence on the third target" spoke the captain of the ROOT ANBU team in a completely monotone voice due to years of emotion training.

"I wonder why Hiruzen would do such a thing. According to him the boy has only had a few physical enhancements done to him so why keep that a secret" asked Danzō more to himself than anyone else which was the main reason he was surprised when the captain started to speak.

"Permission to speak Danzō-sama" asked the captain as he looked through his mask as the Hokage.

"Granted" spoke Danzō as he looked at his captain.

"If we were to get in touch with Orochimaru, then we could possibly infiltrate one of his strong holds he keeps hidden around the elemental nations, and then we could find out what the Hokage is trying to hide" spoke the ANBU captain.

Danzō nodded his head. He liked the idea and it wouldn't be impossible, it wasn't like he hadn't been in contact with Orochimaru on several occasions before so following him after a confrontation wasn't impossible and it could be highly valuable. Danzō didn't know why but he was dying to figure out what Hiruzen was hiding from him.

Putting that in the back of him head for latter the Hokage began to read the files on the other two. To say he was surprised was an understatement, though in reality he knew that it was more to do with the children themselves than Orochimaru's supposed genius, because if not then Orochimaru would be able to replicate these results instead of needing 'special' children, basically children who wouldn't die from his crazy experiments, to get them to work.

He wanted both of them in his ROOT division, but he knew like Naruto, Isaribi was out of his reach at the moment so long as she was within the Uzumaki clan compound she was untouchable. The other boy though was a different story and he was the one Danzō wanted the most anyways. Danzō had been thinking about trying to get Orochimaru to give him the ability to use Mokuton, he was sure he would be able to survive the process, and the sharingan, killing a Uchiha wouldn't be no problem for Danzō after all, so having a boy who could use Mokuton, even a water downed version, was something he was greatly interested in.

"Captain, go to the boy, Yamato, and offer him a place amongst the ROOTS. If he agrees have someone transfer his guardian ship to me and then move him to a bunker where he can begin his training" spoke Danzō and not two seconds after he was done speaking the captain was already gone doing what he had been told.

**XXX**

Yamato wasn't as happy as he thought he would be. He felt vulnerable here in the open. It was like he wasn't acclimated or even built to live in the light and he couldn't believe it but he was actually missing the darkness of his cell. He actually wanted that again though he didn't want to be experimented on that was for sure.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming" spoke Yamato as he got up off of his couch and walked over to the door. When he opened it he saw a regular guy, though there was a still air about him. It was like he was faking who he was and for some reason, be it religious or personal problems; he was having a difficult time keeping it up.

"Can I help you" asked Yamato in a monotone voice.

"Someone has asked me to inform you, you have been offered the privilege to become a part of the foundation" spoke the man though it kind of sounded like code to Yamato.

"What is this 'foundation' asked Yamato" and after that things changed for Yamato. In a way he got what he wanted and so did ROOT and Danzō.


End file.
